brandnewathasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vili Borrisson (Stats)
Game Information Experience Surface Dwarf Swasbuckler/ 5 Vitals * HP: 50 * AC: 18 (+4 Dex, +3 Studded Leather, +1 Dodge) * Initiative: '''+3/+5 if he has at least 1 Panache * '''Speed: '''20 ft. '''Fort +3, Ref +8, Will +0 (+2 vs. Poison & Magic) Attacks (BAB +5) * Mst. Scimitar +12 (1d6+4 plus 4 precision damage/ 15-20 x2) * Handaxe +9 (1d6+3 plus 4 precision damage/ 19-20 x3) * Throwing Axe +9 (1d6+3/ x3) Traits * Dirty Fighting (Combat): Deal +1 damage when flanking. * Friend in Every Town (Social): +1 Knowledge (Local) & Diplomacy. Knowledge (Local) is always a class skill. Skills 7/8 Acrobatics 5 (+12), Bluff 5 (+11), Climb 2 (+8), Craft: Smith 1 (+9), Diplomacy 5 (+12), Escape Artist 1 (+8), Intimidate 1 (+7), Knowledge: Local 5 (+12), Linguistics 1 (+7), Perception 3 (+5), Perform: Oratory 3 (+9), Prof: Merchant 2 (+4), Sense Motive 1 (+3), Sleight of Hand 3 (+10), Swim 1 (+7) Feats Weapon Finesse*, Weapon Focus (Scimitar), Slashing Grace, Extra Panache Special Traits Racial * Dusksight: 'Surface dwarves do not see in the dark as keenly as their kin. Instead, they gain Low-Light vision and the ability to reroll the miss chance granted by darkness and take the better of the two rolls. * '''Craftsman: '+2 to Craft checks made with metal or stone. * 'Merchant: '''2 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks made to haggle or negotiate. * '''Hardy: '+2 on saves vs. Poison, Spells and Spell-like effects * 'Hatred: '+1 to attack rolls vs. Orcs and goblinoids. * 'Greed: '+2 to Appraise checks made with items of stone, precious metals or gems. * 'Stability: '+4 bonus to CMD when resisting Bull Rush or Trip attempts while standing on the ground. * 'Stonecunning: '+2 bonus to Perception and Knowledge checks regarding stone. They are also entitled to a Search check to automatically notice secret or concealed doors if the door is stone and the dwarf comes within 10 feet of it. Class * 'Finesse Training: '''Fain ''Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. * '''Charmed Life (3/day): Add CHA bonus (+3) to a saving throw before rolling it. * Nimble +1 * Swashbuckler Weapon Training: '+1 bonus to attack and damage with one-handed or light piercing/slashing melee weapons. While wielding such a weapon, gain use of the Improved Critical feat. * '''Panache '(5/day) * '''Deeds ** Derring-Do: '''Spend 1 panache when you make an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. If the roll is a nat 6, roll another 1d6 and keep on doing so until you roll something other than 6, or until you roll up to 3 6’s (whichever comes first). ** '''Dodging Panache: When you are targeted by a melee attack, you can spend 1 panache to move 5 feet as an immediate action, gaining a dodge bonus to AC equal to CHA modifier (+3) against the triggering attack. Provokes attack of opportunity from adjacent foes other than the one who triggered the dodge. ** Opportune Parry & Riposte: '''When an opponent makes a melee attack against you, you can spend 1 panache and expend an attack of opportunity to attempt a parry. Make an attack roll; -2 penalty for each size category larger the target is than you. The DC is the target’s attack roll result. If you meet or beat, the attack misses. If you have at least 1 panache left, you can make a counterattack as an immediate action. ** '''Kip-Up: If you have at least 1 panache, you can kip-up from prone as a move action that doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. If you spend a panache, you can kip-up as a swift action. ** Menacing Swordplay: If you have at least 1 panache, when you hit with a light or one-handed piercing or slashing melee weapon, you can choose to use Intimidate to demoralize the target as a swift action. ** Precise Strike: '''If you have at least 1 panache, you can add your Swash level to damage made with light piercing and slashing weapons (in addition to scimitars and rapiers). This can even be used with thrown piercing/slashing weapons, as long as they’re within 30 feet. This is considered precision and isn’t multiplied on a crit. As a swift action, you can spend 1 panache to double this damage bonus on the next attack. ** '''Swashbuckler's Initiative: If you have at least 1 panache, you gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Equipment (80 gp) Backpack, Bedroll, Thieves' Tools, Pirate's Clothes, Traveler's Clothes (x2), Whetstone, Waterskin (x2), Flint & Steel, a few cheap novels (x3), Spyglass Attributes * STR: '''16 (+3) * '''DEX: '''18 (+3) * '''CON: 14 (+2) * '''INT: '''16 (+3) * '''WIS: '''8 (-1) * '''CHA: '''16 (+3)